1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connection arrangement, and more particularly, to a connection arrangement which includes a top cover with joint flanges and locking grooves, a side frame with joint holes for connection with the joint flanges of the top cover and a bottom plate with hooks for engaging into the locking grooves of the top cover. Accordingly, the whole housing of the memory card is formed by means that the metal components are overlapped in a tight connection for avoidance of the electromagnetic interference. Besides, it""s easy in assembly and compact in connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional memory card connection arrangement are generally achieved by hot melt adhesive, supersonic waves, laser welding or mechanic fastening. However, there are the following drawbacks in application of the aforementioned methods:
1. In using the hot melt adhesive, the processing duration is long, its cost is higher. Meanwhile, the finished products include clearance, thereby causing electromagnetic interference. In addition, it""s easily bent in heating.
2. In using the supersonic waves, it""s easily damaged in processing. Moreover, the finished products includes clearance, thereby causing electromagnetic interference.
3. In using the laser welding, the processing duration is long, its cost is higher. Meanwhile, the equipment is very expensive.
4. In using the mechanic fastening, as shown in FIG. 1, one side of a top cover 100 is extended with a hooking element 1001 for hooking on a flange 2001 of a side frame 200. The bending member 3001 at side end of a bottom plate 300 is engaged into a receiving groove 2002 at bottom of side frame 200. Accordingly, the components are connected as a whole. It""s convenient in processing and the cost is therefore reduced. However, it is easily loosened because of bad connection strength.
It is a primary object of the present invention to remove the aforementioned drawbacks and to provide a memory card connection arrangement in which a top cover is provided with a plurality of joint flanges for engaging into joint holes of a side frame, and a plurality of locking grooves for receiving hooks of a bottom plate. In assembly, it""s only required to align each component for a tight, stable, convenient and easy connection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a memory card connection arrangement in which the top cover and the bottom plate are connected in overlapped manner so that the whole rims thereof are effectively isolated and completely covered for avoidance of the electromagnetic interference.